


Obligatory fuck fic

by iamnumb2



Series: Random Error shit [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Error's a vanilla bitch, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, i love this fandom, its so fucking funny that those are for undertale, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnumb2/pseuds/iamnumb2
Summary: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) You’re welcome





	Obligatory fuck fic

**Author's Note:**

> BET YALL WERE EXPECTING AN UPDATE  
> WELL GUESS FUCKING WHAT I SPENT MY TIME ON THIS INSTEAD  
> Yeah so “You’re Pulling on My Heart Strings” is not going to be rated past Teen since I like the idea of just a fluffy happy relationship, so I made this instead!

They were in bed watching a movie when Error said it. The couple had spent the day lazing around, only coming out of the room when necessary. Error wasn’t quite sure what made him ask in that very moment, but he wished he never said anything when Lust immediately stiffened and looked down at him.

“A-are you sure?”

Error looked everywhere except at his datemate, refusing to acknowledge the blush on his face.

“Of course I am, I-I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.”

Lust frowned before sitting up, pulling Error onto his lap. The two sat face to face, Error looking away while Lust studied his face. He sighed and slowly brought his hands up to cup Error’s face, who leaned into the caress with a tiny smile.

“I want you to think this over Error, are you sure you’re ready for this? I don’t want you to feel like you owe me this or anything.” Error rolled his eyelights, his smile growing.

“Yes I’m sure just...go slow?” Error huffed at the hesitation on the other’s face.  
“Look this isn’t something that just came to mind, I’ve been considering it for a while and,” Error trailed off. He hated talking about how he felt, but it was something essential to a good relationship. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Lust.

“I trust you.”

Lust’s breath hitched, looking at Error in awe, as if the other had given him something precious. He leaned forward and started placing light kisses everywhere on Error’s face. This wasn’t unusual, but Lust accompanied each little kiss with praises and thank you’s to Error. The latter started wiggling, laughing at the other’s actions. He knew that Lust wanted to do this for a while, and filled him with warmth that the other was so patient and understanding.

Eventually Lust had mostly calmed down, still muttering a thank you every now and then. Error had given up escape a while ago and surrendered to the flurry of affection he was being attacked with. He couldn’t help but give a smug grin at Lust’s face, his lover still looked a little dazed over Error’s decision. Seeing the smug grin, Lust leaned forward again, this time capturing the other’s mouth in a slow kiss. Gently kissing the other back, Error wrapped his arms around Lust’s neck and sighed happily. Lust summoned a tongue and pressed closer to Error, who parted his lips in response to the unspoken question. As Lust explored the other’s mouth, he hummed in approval at Error’s tongues crackling into place, something that usually took longer to happen.

Feeling his lover gently press forward, Error allowed himself to be pushed onto his back, Lust laying on top of him. Eventually the two parted, both breathing heavily. Error tilted his head, giving the other access to his neck. Lust, never one to turn down such a rare offer from the darker skeleton, quickly dove in with small bites and kisses. Lust trailed gentle kisses down Error’s vertebrae, making sure to go back and bite at the places Error found more sensitive.

Error moaned, arching his back a little. He nervously slid a hand under Lust’s shirt, feeling the ribs underneath. He was rewarded with a breathy laugh as Lust started toying with the fabric of Error’s shirt.

“Can I take this off love?” 

Error but back a whine at the nickname, he loved it when Lust gave him special names just for him. He nodded, sitting up to help get rid of the clothing item, Lust threw it across the room along with his shirt, cheering when it landed in the hamper. Error shook his head and laughed at the other’s antics. 

Getting settled on the bed again, Error couldn’t help but run his hands over Lust’s ribs. They’ve seen each other naked before, but the smooth undamaged bone always filled Error with a sense of awe. How he’d ever gotten so lucky he’d never know. Lust leaned down and kissed Error, this time gently grinding his pelvis into Error’s, causing sparks of pleasure to run up the darker skeleton’s body. Lust groaned and started moving down Error’s body, kissing and biting every little scar he found. By the time he actually got to Error’s sweatpants, the latter was flushed a bright yellow and whining for more. 

Lust hesitated for a moment, staring at Error’s face. Whatever he found seemed to reassure him as he slowly pulled the pants off and onto the floor. Error shivered at the air hitting his magic. At some point he summoned a blue glistening pussy without noticing. Lust’s eyelights flickered off before coming back as purple hearts. Slowly he dragged a finger up Error’s slit and started playing with his clit. The effect was instantaneous.

“A-ah! L-lust,” Error keened, jerking his hips up. His lover simply chuckled and continued, Error could feel himself growing wetter. He gripped Lust’s shoulders and tried to stifle the noises threatening to come out of his mouth. 

“Error, I’m gonna stick a finger in ok? We gotta stretch you out.”

Error panted and nodded, feeling his walls clench at the thought. Then something was pressing at his entrance. Error tried to relax as much as he could, but he could still feel a slight burn from being entered. Lust cursed quietly, moving his finger around slowly.

“Fuck Error,” he panted. “You’re so tight.”

Error whined, hiding his face with his hands. He could feel every bump and ridge of Lust’s finger as it explored his walls, taking care to be gentle. To distract him from the new feeling, Error started kissing at Lust’s neck. 

While Lust had an idea from previous kissing sessions where Error’s sensitive spots were, Error never worked up the nerve to try before now. He just kept kissing everywhere he could. Eventually Error hit a stop that caused Lust to shiver. Feeling bolstered by this reaction, Error kissed the spot again before scraping his teeth against it. Lust cursed, jerking his hips forward. He pulled out his finger until it was barely inside Error, then pushed two in slowly. The burn was more intense this time and Error squirmed. “Ah, Lust w-wait a moment!” The fingers stopped two knuckles deep and Lust started peppering his face with kisses, asking if he was alright or if he wanted to start. 

“I’m fine, I want to k-keep going, just, oh god, just give me a moment.” Lust nodded and kept covering his lover in small kisses. The affection and break was enough for Error to relax some more, which eased the burn from the fingers. He nodded at Lust to keep going. Having one finger felt like too much, but now that he was being stretched two fingers seemed like far too little.

After a little while, Lust pulled his fingers out and away from Error’s pussy. The sudden emptiness caused Error to whine in protest despite his best efforts. He felt Lust get off him and was about to ask what was wrong when he saw his lover yank his own pants off, freeing his hard cock. Error felt his increasing neediness shoot through his body at the sight. He’s only seen Lust’s cock once during an...embarrassing moment, he vowed at that point to never go through a door before knocking. Lust gently pushed Error’s legs just apart enough for him to nestle between them. He grinded his dick against Error’s cunt, and they both cried out at the feeling of their magic touching.

“Nngh, E-Error,” Error shivered at the look Lust was giving him, full of love and arousal. “Are you ready love?” Error nodded and wrapped his legs around Lust, preparing himself. Slowly, the head pushed into Error, going in with ease. As Lust slid into Error an intense burning spread through Error. Pain and pleasure mixed together, both utterly ruining Error’s self control. He moaned, cried, said anything that came to mind, anything that would make Lust keep going. Lust himself was just as loud as he sank deep as he could go inside Error, breathlessly giving out praises to Error about how good he felt and how much he loved him. He didn’t keep moving though, something that Error both appreciated and cursed.

The moment the pain and pleasure ebbed enough for him to string together a sentence, Error clawed at Lust’s back. “Please, move already!” He begged. Lust shuddered, but didn’t reply. Slowly, his cock pulled out of Error, before thrusting back in. Error’s head snapped back as Lust started moving, rolling his hips to meet every thrust. The sound of bones smacking together filled the room as the two kept going, moaning loudly.

Error could feel something building inside him, like a small balloon ready to burst. He all but screamed as Lust shifted slightly, hitting a new spot that left Error seeing stars.

“Oh god, ah Lust! I’m close,” it was hard getting those words out, any kind of thinking was out of the question. Lust groaned and went faster, burning his face in Error’s neck.

“Go ahead love,” he murmured lovingly, “I’m right there with ya.”

With that something snapped and Error saw white. Vaguely he could hear screaming, both from him and lust, and felt a hot liquid rush inside him. All at once he came crashing back down to reality, feeling like he was floating. His mate collapsed on top of him, breathing just as hard. After a couple seconds of just laying in the afterglow, Lust grunted and shakily moved. He slid out of Error, accompanied by his magic spilling out. Error groaned at the empty feeling and the stickiness between his legs, but didn’t have the strength to do anything about it. Lust stood and stretched, before picking Error up and carrying him to the bathroom.

After that things got blurry for Error. The next thing he knew, him and Lust were back in the bed with fresh sheets and clean clothes. He snuggled up to his mate and sighed happily. It wasn’t long before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp that was my first time writing smut! And as a virgin who’s never been sexually attracted to anyone literally other fanfics were my only sources soooo yeah hope it’s not too bad!


End file.
